Secreto de Amor
by Sakura Haaruno
Summary: Maldición, llegare tarde ! / me puede decir porque llego atrasada señorita Haruno ?/ enserio frentezota el Uchiha-sexy-kun se empeño contigo, siempre te castiga / Sa...Sasuke-kun... / Se aman pero deben ocultarlo, ¿que sorpresas les tendrá el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Era un lunes como cualquier otro para los habitantes de la ciudad de Konoha, todos haciendo su rutina diaria, pero para una linda peli-rosa de aproximadamente 20 años no era así, una vez mas se le hacía tarde para sus clases en la Universidad, maldijo por lo bajo mientras algunas personas la miraban raro, ya que corría para no atrasarse mas de lo que estaba.

_-_Maldición, le dije que me despertara… porque nunca lo hace!, por su culpa siempre llego tarde!_-_ replicaba enojada la ojijade, ya solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar, por lo que apresuro aún mas el paso.

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones de Akatsuki University, se encontraban los alumnos de la clase de matemáticas avanzada, los cuales estaban prestando atención al sensei, el cual estaba pasando la lista.

- Akimichi Chouji - decía el profesor

- Aquí estoy – respondía el mencionado, mientras comía a escondidas unas papas fritas.

- Hosuki Suigetsu

- Presente – respondía aburridamente el chico.

- Hyuga Hinata

- Pre… Presente Sen..sei – dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

- Haruno Sakura – nadie respondió, por lo que alzo la mirada para ver si estaba la pelirosa – Haruno aún no llega?- pregunto irritado, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta fuertemente y aparece la señorita en cuestión

- Aquí… aquí estoy… se…sensei – decía tratando de regular su respiración la pelirosa.

- Me puede decir porque llega nuevamente tarde a mi clase señorita Haruno? es la quinta vez en lo que va del mes en que llega atrasada a mi materia – decía con enojo el sensei

- De verdad lo si..siento sensei – decía ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Como castigo la quiero en mi oficina al terminar las clases, y sin ningún reclamo, entendió?

- Si Uchiha-sensei – respondió la ojijade para después dirigirse a su asiento.

Así es gente el maestro era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro sexy pelinegro Sasuke Uchiha, de alrededor de unos 25 años, y que a pesar de su apariencia de dios griego, era uno de los profesores mas exigentes de la institución y no perdonaba una falta y aún mas si venía de ella, ya que desde que llego a dar clases, siempre llegaba con mas de 15 minutos de retraso.

Después de aclarar las cosas, decidió empezar con la clase, la cual para la mayoría de los estudiantes era aburrida y difícil. Luego llego la hora del receso en el cual Sakura se junto con sus amigos a descansar y comer algo, ya que con el apuro no alcanzo a desayunar.

-En serio frentezota, Uchiha-sexy-kun tiene algo contra ti, siempre te castiga! – le decía una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

-Ya Ino-cerda, es mi culpa por siempre llegar tarde – suspiraba con resignación, y con un poco de molestía por como llamo a _su_ maestro

-Sa..Sakura-chan… y porque siempre llegas tarde a su cla..clase?… nunca nos has di..dicho – le pregunto Hinata con algo de timidez

-Bu..Bueno, es que me quedo viendo películas hasta tarde, si eso… - reía nerviosamente e intentando ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

Sus amigas no le creían mucho, pero decidieron dejarlo así, no querían presionarla, ella decidiría cuando contarles lo que pasaba.

Y así paso el día, entre clases aburridas y conversaciones no muy sanas de parte de Ino, la cuales hacían sonrojar a la pobre Hinata y un poco a Sakura, hasta que llego la hora de ir a su tan esperado castigo. Sin ganas se despidió de sus queridas amigas y se dirigió a la oficina de su sensei, al llegar toca la puerta y después de escuchar un seco y frío adelante, abre la puerta, al ingresar y cerrar la puerta se da cuenta que la oficina se encuentra en total oscuridad , sin saber que hacer empieza a caminar despacio.

-Sen.. sensei… - decía algo nerviosa, cuando siente que alguien la abraza por la cintura desde atrás, y le susurran al oído.

-Sabes que puedes dejar de llamarme así _Sa-ku-ra_ – dijo de manera muy sensual el pelinegro, para después morder sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja de una sonrojada ojijade.

-Q..que haces Sa..Sasuke-kun… alguien podría venir… - decía entre suspiros, ya que el había comenzado a besar su cuello.

-hmp… no te preocupes, a estas horas casi no hay nadie- decía mientras introducia una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella y acariciaba su plano abdomen.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun! – gimio cuando sintió que uno de sus senos era apretado por la fuerte mano de él- por favor… cuando llegemos… a la casa… podemos hacer esto… - trataba de decir entre cada gemido

-tsk… eres una aburrida Sakura. No sabes divertirte – retito sus manos y se dirigió a prender las luces de su oficina.

-no es así Sasuke-kun, solo que no me quiero arriesgar a que te despidan por mi culpa, además es mejor que nos vallamos ya tengo hambre y quiero comer comida china.

-Estas castigada _Sa-ku-ra_ por lo que aún no podemos irnos

-tu me castigas apropósito, es por tu culpa que siempre me atrase, nunca me despiertas a la hora! – decía con cierto tono de reproche, mientras fulminaba al pelinegro con la mirada.

- no es mi culpa que cuando intento despertarte me tires una almohada por la cabeza y sigas durmiendo – reprocho con cierto tono de diversión

-hmp… si tu no me incitaras a hacer cosas en las noches, no estaría cansada ni con sueño cuando intentas despertarme – decía mientras desviaba la mirada con un notable sonrojo.

-pero bien que no te quejas mientras nos divertimos, eh… - decía con notable diversión al hacer sonrojar a_ su_ mujer – pero bueno, si tienes hambre vamos a comer esa comida que dices- para después ir en busca de su abrigo y de las llaves de su auto, cuando ya tenia todo listo, miro a la peli-rosa y le sonrió dulcemente, ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar.

Ya en el restorant de comida china, estaban nuestros dos personajes, comiendo animadamente, cuando de pronto el Uchiha se fija en la mano de ella, y frunce levemente el ceño

-Sakura, ahora puedes usar el anillo, nadie nos esta viendo… no entiendo porque te lo sacas - dijo con cierto toque de frialdad en su voz

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun... pero acuérdate que nuestros padres dijeron que es lo mejor, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se enteren y te despidan – respondía con ternura – no te enojes por favor Sasuke-kun… - susurro mientras buscaba su anillo y se lo colocaba

-Tsk… es imposible enojarme contigo – con sinceridad en sus palabras sonrie de manera arrogante.

Ellos estaban casados desde hace 2 años, apenas ella cumplió los 18 años de edad, unieron sus vidas. Se conocieron cuando eran unos niños, y desde ese momento no se separaron mas, sus familias los apoyaron siempre, y cuando el decidió enseñar en la universidad donde estudiaba Sakura, decidieron que lo mejor sería que ocultarán su matrimonio para prevenir futuros problemas.

Después de colocarse su anillo, Sakura siguió "comiendo" aunque prácticamente devoraba su comida, Sasuke la miraba con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Sakura, come despacio o te enfermaras – decía entre divertido y preocupado.

- Es que tengo mucha hambre amor, necesito comer - sonrió para después seguir comiendo, el solo suspiro.

Ya es su casa, la cual quedaba en las afueras de la cuidad, se encontraba la adorable pareja viendo una película. Cuando la peli-rosa mira a Sasuke, esté al notar su mirada, le pregunta:

-Que sucede, por que me miras así?

-Que pasaría si alguien descubre la verdad? – le respondió con otra pregunta

-No lo harán, nadie se enterará cariño – dijo comenzando a acariciar el pelo de ella

-Como estás tan seguro de eso Sasuke-kun – decía mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos relajándose por la caricia que el le daba.

Sonriendo con amor, como pocas veces lo hace y le dice – Por que es nuestro secreto, y nadie mas que nosotros lo puede saber – susurra lo último mientras se acerca a los labios de ella y la besa tiernamente.

Ella responde de igual manera y entre besos le dice

-Solo nuestro, Sasuke-kun… nuestro secreto de amor

Y con esas palabras se funden en un beso mas demandante y pasional, el cual da origen a una noche llena de acción para ellos dos.

* * *

_**Bueno e aquí el primer capitulo de mi primera historia**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado, cuanto con sus comentarios y criticas ya que con ellos se logra mejorar las historias :)**_

_**gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en un proximo fic !**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Sayonara :D**_


	2. Capitulo 2

En una habitación de la casa Uchiha, se encontraban nuestra hermosa pareja acostados en su cama, solo cubiertos por una sabana blanca de seda, la cual protegía sus cuerpos desnudos.

Sakura tenia su cabeza apoyada en el fornido pecho de su esposo, mientras que con sus dedos, hacia círculos en el abdomen de esté. Él mientras tanto acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de ella, impregnándose del dulce aroma que desprendía su bella esposa, _cerezos_ dijo una voz en su mente, realmente adoraba ese aroma, era lo único dulce que podía probar y oler, prácticamente era adicto a ese suave olor.

De pronto ella levanta un poco su cabeza para mirar los ojos negros de Sasuke, y le pregunta:

-Sasuke-kun… recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos ?

-hmp… como olvidarlo – respondió mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía- eras una pequeña molestia rosada

-Eso no es cierto ! – replico, mientras inflaba sus mejillas – además tu no eras muy amigable que digamos, eras antisocial, arrogante, frío, presumido…

Con cada palabra que decía la peli-rosa, a Sasuke se le marcaba un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-… y ni que decir cuando llegaste a la adolescencia, te volviste mujeriego, prepotente, no puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado, si no te hubiera salvado, quizás con que zorra estarías ahora- seguía diciendo Sakura – aunque si lo pienso un poco, aún sigues siendo, arrogante, frío, presumido, prepo…

No alcanzo a terminar, ya que en un ágil movimiento Sasuke se coloco encima de ella, atrapándole las manos, acerco su boca al oído de ella y de manera muy sexy dijo:

-Así que crees que soy todas esas cosas que dijiste eh

-Sa…Sasuke-kun… que haces – pregunto una muy sonrojada oji-jade

-hmp.. solo me vengare un poco, nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha y sale ileso – y sin mas la besa apasionadamente, dando origen a un nuevo encuentro de amor y pasión entre ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Sakura despierta, se te va a hacer tarde – intentaba despertar Sasuke a su esposa

-mmm… no quiero – respondía aun dormida

- hmp… después dices que no te despierto, eres una moles… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que una almohada choco con su cara

-termina esa frase y estas muerto Uchiha – dijo una molesta Sakura

-veo que ya despertaste, bueno anda a bañarte que se nos hace tarde – comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación – y no e enojes, sabes que ahora ese "molestia" es de cariño – termino de hablar y salió de allí

Sakura solo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa asomo por su cara, luego se levanto y busco ropa para irse a bañar. Cuando ya se encontraba en el baño abrió la regadera y espero un poco para que el agua calentara, cunado estaba lista, ella entro y comenzó a bañarse, mientras cerraba los ojos, y algunos recuerdos de su niñez llegaban a su memoria…

_**Flash Back**_

_Se encontraba una tierna y dulce peli-rosa de 5 años de edad, frente a su nueva casa. Ella y sus padres se habían mudado desde la cuidad de Suna hasta Konoha._

_-Mira mi niña, esta es nuestro nuevo hogar, que te parece? – le preguntaba Mebuki, madre de Sakura_

_-Me gus…gusta mucho mamá… - decía tímidamente _

_-Me alegro mucho mi pequeña cerezo, ahora que tal si vas a ver tu habitación?- dijo un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, llamado Kizashi, padre de Sakura._

_La niña al escuchar eso, sonrió enormemente y corrió hacia dentro de la casa en busca de su nueva habitación, al encontrarla se maravillo de lo hermosa que era, cuando iba a comenzar a ver cada objeto que había dentro, el timbre sonó dando a conocer que llegaban nuevas visitas, quiso averiguar quienes eran, por lo que camino tímidamente a la sala, donde escucho varias voces que no conocía, al asomarse por la puerta vio que habían dos adultos que nunca habían visto y que a ellos los acompañaban dos chicos._

_-Me alegro que hayan decidido venir a vivir aquí Mebuki, te eche mucho de menos, amiga – decía una linda pelinegra de alrededor de unos 28 años._

_-Si, yo también te extrañe Mikoto, cuando se nos dio la oportunidad, nos vinimos… -al voltear la cabeza ve a su hija que esta escondida detrás de la puerta, por lo que sonríe- Amigos dejen presentarles a nuestra niñita, Sakura ven para acá – dijo dulcemente_

_Tímidamente se acercó hasta llegar con su madre y miro con algo de curiosidad a sus visitantes._

_-Hola linda, mi nombre es Mikoto y ellos son mi esposo Fugaku – señalo un hombre de estatura alta y pelo negro, el cual solo movió la cabeza- y mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke _

_Ella vio a los nombrados y se dio cuenta que Itachi tenia unos 15 años de edad, mientras que Sasuke unos 10… cuando vio a este último, un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, era el niño mas lindo que había visto en su corta vida!..._

_-Ho..Hola Itachi-san… Sa…Sasuke-kun- dijo casi susurrando_

_-Hola, eres una niña muy linda Sakura – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa amable._

_-hmp – respondió Sasuke, quien desvió la mirada para que no vean el pequeño sonrojo que mostraron sus mejillas cuando Sakura lo saludo con ese sufijo…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sakura abrió los ojos, y dejo que el agua se llevará todo el jabón de su cuerpo para después, cerrar la llave y secarse, siempre que recuerda eso sonríe sin quererlo, desde que vio a Sasuke, se enamoro de él, era el amor de su vida. Cuando estuvo lista, bajo a la cocina a comer algo ya que aún tenia un poco de tiempo, cuando entro quedo embobada con lo que vio, Sasuke estaba bebiendo desde jugo desde la caja, tenia la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata sin nudo, se veía realmente sexy, el al darse cuanta de como lo miraba sonríe arrogantemente

-Sé que soy irresistible, pero no me mires tanto que me gasto _Sa-ku-ra _

Ella sale de su transe y lo mira con el seño fruncido – Eres un arrogante Uchiha – dice desviando la mirada para que no note su sonrojo, cosa que fue inútil ya que el se dio cuenta

-hmp, pero si eres tu la que no me deja de ver cariño, pero bueno será mejor que comas algo que se nos va a hacer tarde – dice mientras se acomoda su ropa

Ella no dice nada, solo se acerca al refrigerador para buscar un poco de leche para comerlo con cereal, cuando estuvo lista fue en busca de su mochila.

-Sasuke-kun, estoy lista podemos irnos

-Esta bien, vamos – respondió mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa y se dirigían al auto.

En el camino, Sakura puso su emisora de radio favorita y comenzó a cantar, mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a escucharla y manejar, siempre le gusto la voz de ella, era hermosa, de pronto ella paro de cantar por lo que el la miro con una ceja alzada.

-ne, Sasuke-kun… hace tiempo que no vemos a tus padres, que tal si este fin de semana vamos a su casa, quiero ver a Mikoto-san y a Ita-kun, que dices?

-Entiendo que quieras ver a mi madre, pero porque nombras al tarado de mi hermano

-Es que el me hace reír cuando me cuenta historias tuyas – comenzó a reír recordando unas de esas "lindas" historias…

-Tsk… juro que uno de estos días matare a ese estúpido- dijo mientras un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearlo

Sakura solo lo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota se sudor en la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo cuando hablaban de su hermano.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor vamos a ver a tus padres si- dijo con un puchero adorable, sabiendo que él no podría negarse

-hmp, esta bien, el sábado iremos, en la noche llamare para avisar – dijo suspirando, esa peli-rosa era su perdición

Y así siguieron conversando, hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la Universidad, por lo que Sasuke detuvo el auto y vio de reojo a Sakura

-Bueno amor yo me quedo aquí, espero tengas un buen día, nos vemos en la casa – dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, cuídate Sakura, si sucede algo solo ve a mi oficina – dijo con un poco de sobre protección

-Si amor, no te preocupes, cuídate te amo – le dio un beso tierno, para después salir del auto.

Esa era la rutina que hacían siempre que se iban juntos, ella tenia que bajarse antes, para que nadie los vea y sospecharán algo, el odiaba eso, quería que todos supieran que Sakura era s_u _mujer, pero sabia que sus padres tenían razón, las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores estaban prohibidas, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a que lo despidan, y así con ese pensamiento Sasuke volvió a prender el motor de auto y fue en marcha a su lugar de trabajo.

Y así comenzó un nuevo día para estos dos jóvenes, pero lo que no saben es que muy pronto alguien llegará a hacerles la vida mas complicada…

* * *

_**Aquí la continuación de la historia, espero les guste :)**_

_**espero y puedan dejarme un comentario, sus opiniones son importantes para mi, ya que con ellas se mejora **_

_**Hasta la próxima, Cuídense !**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora... pero de verdad la universidad me absorbe demasiado y casi no me deja tiempo para escribir.**

**Espero y disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

**Secreto de Amor**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Faltaban cerca de 5 minutos para que comience su clase, por lo que caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de la Universidad, iba pensando en lo que significo la llegada de Sasuke a la Institución, tenia que soportar las no muy sanas conversaciones por parte de Ino, cuando hablaba de él, ver la miradas pervertidas de las estudiantes, como deseaba poder decir que él era completamente suyo !, pero sabia que por ahora debía tragarse esas palabras, lo único que la reconfortaba es que solo sería por 5 meses mas, y después ya todo volvería a ser como antes. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que la llamaban…

-Cerezo!-no respondía- Sakura, oye ! – volvió a gritar un peli-rojo. Al notar que ella no lo escuchaba apresuro su paso y se paro adelante suyo –Sakura, te estoy hablando- hablo alzando un poco la voz

- Eh ?... aah, hola Gaara-kun – respondió la peli-rosa al percatarse de la presencia de él

-En que pensabas Saku, estabas bastante distraída

-mmm… etto, estaba pensando en la tarea que dejo para mañana Uchiha-sensei… realmente estaba difícil – intento disimular Sakura

-a, bueno, si esta muy complicada yo aún no la termino… no entiendo como alguien como él pueda ser profesor, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios… - comenzó a decir

Sakura solo veía como alegaba el oji-verde contra su querido esposo – _Si realmente supiera la razón de porque vino a hacer clases aquí… Sasuke perdería todo el respeto que le tienen _– pensaba mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza

_**Flash Back**_

_Era finales de verano y en la mansión de los Señores Uchiha, se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros de la familia._

_-YA PAREN !- se escucho un fuerte grito que provenía del jardín de la casa- PARECEN NIÑOS DE 5 AÑOS PELEANDO, YA MADUREN DE UNA VEZ- se volvió a escuchar el grito exasperado de una oji-jade, la cual veía con una mirada asesina a ambos hermanos Uchihas_

_-Pero si el comenzó ! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ellos mientras se apuntaban con un dedo, y que al darse cuanta que hablaron al mismo tiempo, se fulminaron con la mirada, mientras rayos salían de sus ojos._

_-Me importa un rábano quien comenzó, ustedes se callan ahora y punto- dijo estando al borde de perder la paciencia y darle unos buenos golpes a ambos._

_-hmp… esta bien, pero yo lo único que dije, fue que era mejor que Itachi – hablo Sasuke_

_-tu mejor que yo?! Dios Sasuke, sabes que no es verdad, yo siempre te gano!, en basquetbol, en futbol soy mucho mejor que tu y lo sabes – sonrió con arrogancia Itachi_

_-pero yo te gano en natación, en rugbi y además soy mucho mas inteligente que tú, y eso todos lo saben – dijo con orgullo nuestro sexy peli-negro_

_-así ?... quieres probar quien es mejor_

_-hmp.. claro_

_Y así comenzó una nueva pelea entre esos dos hermanos. Mikoto y Fugaku veían a sus hijos con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas… __**nunca cambiaran, **__fue el pensamiento de ambos. Mientras tanto que una peli-azul de nombre Konan, reía muy divertida por la pelea de esos dos mientras acariciaba su vientre un poco abultado._

_Por su parte Sakura, suspiro pesadamente y dejo que siguieran con sus tontas peleas, diciendo en un susurro que ellos ya no tienen solución. Entonces mira a Konan y se sienta al lado de ella para preguntarle:_

_-Y dime Konan, cuando saben el sexo del bebé?_

_-Mañana tengo hora con mi médico, así que en la tarde ya se sabrá que será este bebé –respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando su vientre_

_-Que bien, solo espero que no saque la personalidad de esos dos, ese bebé no merece tanto sufrimiento –decía con pesar la peli-rosa_

_Mientras tanto con los dos hermanos…_

_-Te gane, idiota! – dijo con orgullo y victoria Sasuke, mientras salía de la piscina_

_-Esto no se vale, hiciste trampa! – trato de convencerse Itachi_

_-Sabes que no es cierto, ya acéptalo Itachi, soy mucho mejor que tú –hablaba con arrogancia Sasuke_

_En eso Itachi ve a su esposa conversar con Sakura y se le ocurre una idea…_

_-Hey ototo-baka, que tal si hacemos una apuesta?_

_-Hmp, y de que se trataría? – pregunto interesado_

_-Pues verás, mañana Konan tiene hora al médico para saber el sexo de nuestro hijo, que tal si apostamos que será?_

_-Y que gano yo, apostando eso…_

_-Mmm, que tal si lo decidimos mañana cuando sepamos quien gano…_

_-ok, todo por hacerte perder –sonrió con arrogancia- bueno, yo digo que será un niño_

_-entonces yo me quedo con que será niña, entonces trato echo?- dijo mientras estiraba su mano_

_-hmp, perderás como siempre hermano –mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano_

_En eso sienten un aura negra detrás de ellos, por lo que voltean lentamente, encontrándose a una furiosa Konan, la cual se estaba tronando los dedos…_

_-Itachi –dijo amenazadoramente- estás apostando en torno a nuestro hijo – cada palabra que decía iba diciendo, su aura negra aumentaba_

_-Ko…Konan… a..amor… no.. no tienes po… por que colocarte a..así.. es..es solo un juego… entre no..nosotros – con verdadero miedo, intentaba explicar, mientras retrocedía de a poco_

_Mientras tanto Sasuke, que se había alejado lo bastante para no salir perjudicado por la ira de la peli-azul, veía con una ceja alzada como esa mujer intimidaba a su tonto aniki._

_En tanto Itachi, intentaba encontrar la manera de que su linda esposa, no lo matará, hasta que encontró una idea- etto amor… -hablo con miedo- que tal, si te llevo al centro comercial para que te compres esa ropa que tanto querías ?- con ilusión espero que aceptará, y al parecer su idea si funcionó, ya que al momento de escuchar ropa y centro comercial en la misma oración, a Konan se le ilumino el rostro y olvidándose de su enojo, sonrió enormemente_

_-Que estamos esperando, vamos por esa ropa !- al terminar de hablar tomo a su lindo esposo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta su auto, pero antes de irse grito – Hasta mañana familia !- y sin mas se fueron_

_Todos los presentes, incluyendo Sasuke, no lograron entender como era que ella tuviera un cambio de actitud de un rato por otro, pero sonrieron divertidos al darse cuenta de como Itachi se zafo del problema_

_-Bueno que tal si vamos al comedor para poder comer algo, Hana me acaba de decir que la torta de chocolate que estaba preparando ya estaba lista – sonrió con dulzura Mikoto_

_Claro vamos- dijo Sakura, mientras que Sasuke y Fugaku solo asintieron con la cabeza, y así pasaron la tarde, entre conversaciones y chistes._

_Al día siguiente en el hospital, estaban Sasuke Y Sakura, esperando a que salgan de la consulta su cuñado con Konan, para poder saber que sería su lindo sobrino, aunque Sasuke se encontraba más que nada por la apuesta que hizo con Itachi._

_**-Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti Itachi-**__ pensó con malicia el peli-azabache. En eso ve que se acercan los futuros padres, pero lo que le extraño fue que Itachi tenia la cara pálida, y que parecía que pronto se desmayaría…_

_-Que paso Konan – apunto a Itachi - porque él tiene esa cara, acaso hay algo malo con el bebé ? – pregunto con preocupación Sakura_

_-No es nada malo, al contrario es muy bueno… solo que a él le sorprendió mucho la noticia – dijo con una sonrisa Konan_

_-Aahh, bueno… entonces dime, será sobrinito o sobrinita ? – pregunto con ilusión la peli-rosa, en eso Sasuke puso atención_

_-Mmm, etto, pues digamos que son los dos – pero al ver la cara de confusión de ellos, les explico mejor- quiero decir, que tendremos un niño y una niña, son mellizos ! – con gran emoción dijo esto último_

_-… valla… que sorpresa, pero te felicito Konan, de verdad – sonrió la oji-jade, para después abrazarla – mmm, pero esto quiere decir, que ambos perdieron – dijo con burla mientras miraba a Sasuke, el cual tenia el entrecejo fruncido, e Itachi que seguía igual que cuando llego_

_-Hmp… -respondió Sasuke, no le gustaba cuando perdía… bueno al menos también perdió Itachi… se intentaba reconfortar internamente, mientras veía a su hermano el cual mantenía la misma cara._

_Después de intentar hacer reaccionar a Itachi, decidieron ir a comer a algún restaurant que quedaba en el centro de la cuidad, mientras que las chicas conversaban de los futuros integrantes de la familia Uchiha, los hombres se miraban como si quisieran matarse, para luego suspirar y decir al mismo tiempo_

_-Cual es mi penitencia? – Itachi le hiso una señal a su ototo para que el comenzara_

_-Hmp –sonrió con maldad- tendrás que trabajar en la empresa de Neji durante 6 meses –su sonrisa se amplió mucho mas al ver la cara que puso su hermano, y no es para menos, ya que la empresa del Hyuga consistía en cuidar a niños de entr años, para enseñarles defensa personal. Para Itachi estar con mas de dos niños en una misma habitación durante media hora era un total sufrimiento. Por lo que ese castigo era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, aunque su tristeza termino pronto, ya que sabia que a su hermano también le venia una penitencia muy mala_

_-Admito, que supiste como joderme la vida Ototo-baka… pero créeme que yo también se molestar tu vida –sonrió, para continuar- bueno, tu castigo será tener que ser profesor remplazante en la Universidad que asistirá Sakura –vió como su hermano fruncía notablemente sus cejas y apretaba sus puños, Sasuke realmente odiaba todo lo que sea explicar o enseñar a alguien, no tenia paciencia para eso, y además, ¿Cómo quería que enseñara en la misma universidad de la peli-rosa? Y Itachi como si le leyera la mente dijo- Y no te preocupes, que ya hable con Tsunade (directora de la universidad) y dijo que no había problema, eso si… nadie podrá saber que tu y Sakura están casados, pero tranquilo que solo serán 6 meses…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así fue como Sasuke llego a la universidad, por una simple apuesta que realizo con su hermano. Cuando le contó a Sakura, ella se opuso rotundamente, pero digamos que Sasuke tiene maneras muy efectivas para hacerla cambiar de opinión, por lo que después de una larga noche de pasión entre ellos dos, ella termino aceptando aunque le dijo que primero tenia que conversar con sus padres, si ellos aceptaban no diría nada. Y allí estaban ahora ella, teniendo que soportar como acosaban a su marido, mientras que el, tenia que tragarse maldiciones cuando un alumno no entendía su materia, realmente no tenia paciencia para explicarles.

Sakura volvió a la realidad, cuando escucho la campana que indicaba la entrada a clases, miro a su lado y se dio cuenta que Sasori aún seguía reclamando contra su lindo pelinegro, ella solo sonrió divertida.

-Gaara-kun, ya sonó la campana, debemos ir a clases

-Ohh, no la escuche, bueno será mejor que apresuremos el paso.

Y así paso la mañana para la peli-rosa, entre clases aburridas y uno que otro comentario de Ino, que la hacia sonrojar. Cuando se dio cuanta ya era la hora de almuerzo, estaba a punto de ir a comer con sus amigos, cuando sintió que su celular sonaba, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que tenia un mensaje de Sasuke, en el cual le decía que quería almorzar con ella, y que la esperaría en un restorant del centro.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no podre almorzar con ustedes

-Y eso porque frentona? A caso tienes una cita –dijo con tono pervertido Ino

-No es eso! –dijo nerviosa Sakura- mi papá me acaba de mandar un mensaje, diciendo que tiene que hablar conmigo, así que me voy, adiós Ino, Hinata – contesto lo mas rápido que pudo, y se fue, no quería que Ino, siga diciendo cosas de las cuales se sonrojaba.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke, el pelinegro iba en camino al lugar donde le dijo a Sakura. No había sido una buena mañana para él, sus alumnos fueron más irritantes que de costumbres, además de que Tsunade le informo que después de clases tendría que quedarse a una reunión obligatoria, para presentar a dos nuevos profesores. Odiaba esas cosas, y mas aun cuando el no tenia ningún interés. Después de manejar cerca de 5 minutos mas, llego a su destino, por lo que se bajo del auto y entro al restaurant a esperar a su linda esposa. Cuando encontró una mesa para dos, se sentó e inmediatamente se le acerco una camarera preguntándole de manera provocativa lo que se serviría, aunque Sasuke no la tomo en cuanta, ya que el solo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana si se acercaba su oji-jade, la camarera al verse ignorada solo frunció el ceño y enojada decidió dar media vuelta e ir atender a otras personas. Después de unos 10 minutos de espera vio una cabellera de color rosa acercándose por lo que sonrió de lado. Cuando Sakura entro al local y localizo a su marido se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso, para luego sentarse en frente de él.

-Lamento la tardanza Sasuke-kun, pero no encontraba ningún taxi – dijo con cierta timidez

-No te preocupes, no llegue hace mucho tiempo

-Eso me alegra, no quería hacerte esperar demasiado –sonrie- pero bueno, dime por que me pediste que almorzáramos juntos?, tu mismo dijiste en la mañana que nos veríamos en la tarde en la casa.

-Si, pero a Tsunade se le ocurrió hacer una reunión después de clases, así que llegare mas tarde, por lo que no podríamos vernos hasta en la noche, es por eso que es mejor que comamos los dos ahora, así no estaremos mucho tiempo sin vernos – explico con calma.

Sakura al escuchar eso solo sonrió, Sasuke puede parecer una de las personas mas frías del planeta, pero con ella era realmente tierno y considerado, cada vez lo amaba mas.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que aprovecháramos este poco tiempo que tenemos amor.

Entonces llamaron a una camarera, la cual resulto ser la misma que al principio se había acercado a tomar la orden de Sasuke, pero ahora al ver a Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke que estaba encima de la mesa, se dio cuenta que ese hermoso bombón ya estaba ocupado, por lo que solo se dedico a tomar su orden.

Dos horas después, ya se encontraban yendo a la universidad, había sido un almuerzo muy ameno entre ellos, conversando sobre como les había ido en la mañana. Cuando ya estaban a unas cuadras de llegar, Sasuke detiene el auto como lo hizo esa mañana para que Sakura se bajara.

-Espero te valla muy bien en esa reunión Sasuke-kun –con una bella sonrisa se acercó al rostro de su marido y deposito un suave beso en los labios de esté- te amo, te esperare en casa – y con eso se bajo del auto para dirigirse a su última clase del día

Por su parte Sasuke solo se quedo observando como ella, se alejaba, cuando la perdió de vista puso en marcha nuevamente el auto y se dirigió a la universidad, para dar sus tan aburridas clases.

Ya el reloj daba las seis de la tarde, por lo que los últimos alumnos que quedaban se retiraban ya cansados a sus casas, por ende los profesores se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos para dar comienzo a la presentación de los nuevos profesores. Tsunade comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno como ya saben, Azuma y Kurenai se irán desde hoy a unas vacaciones por una larga temporada por lo que les presentare a sus remplazantes, por favor pasen

Después de que terminara de hablar, la puerta se abre, y entran a la sala dos personas, ambas de pelo rojo.

-Bueno ellos son Akasuna no Sasori y Uzumaki Karin, ambos son primos y desde hoy serán sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo espero y se lleven bien

Sasuke, los miro sin interés, pero se percato de que a la mujer ya la conocía y cuando ella fijo sus ojos de color rojizo en el, recordó algo…

_-Sasukito, vamos no seas malo conmigo y se mi novio- decía empalagosamente una pelirroja_

_-deja de molestarme Karin, yo no quiero nada contigo, jamás estaría con alguien como tú – dicho eso el pelinegro comenzando a caminar ignorando la cara de tristeza de la chica._

Karin en un principio no lo reconoció, pero al ver esos pozos negros supo de inmediato quien era…

-_Pero que buena sorpresa, esta vez no te dejare escapar Sasuke, tu serás mio_ – pensó, mientras una sonrisa siniestra aparecía en su rostro de la cual nadie se percato…

* * *

_**Bueno, para serles sinceras no me gusto mucho esté capitulo, pero de verdad estoy falta de inspiración. **_

_**Pero a pesar de todo, espero y les haya gustado.**_

_**Recuerden dejar un comentario, ya que con ellos mi inspiración fluye :D**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, cuídense **_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
